conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Verdunian
Overview = Setting = The language Verdunian, or La lengua Verdunîa, is a language that I've started to create to see how it is to create my own language. The language is influenced by the Romance languages, especially French and Italian. = Basic Grammar = Here are some grammar: The Alphabet (L'Alphabet) Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz The language also uses the letters: Â Ê Î Ô Û Á É Í Ó Ú An "^" over the vowel means it's a long vowel and an "´" over the vowel means that the stress is on that vowel. Pronounciation Vowels a as in b'u'''s e as in b'e'd or as in c'a't i as in s'i't o as in c'oo'l u as in p'u'll ai as in s'a't au as in c'ow''' ou as in c'oo'l ue as the French q'ueue' eu as the Swedish y''' eau as in the French '''eau Consonants b as in b'ig be c before e and i as in '''ch'ild and before a, o and u as in 'c'amera che d as in 'd'o de f as in 'f'oot ef g before e and i as in a'z'''ure and before a, o and u as in '''g'rass zhe h as in 'h'air acha j as in a'z'''ure zhi k as in '''c'ome ka l as in 'l'arge el m as in 'm'ouse em n as in 'n'ot en p as in 'p'ig pe q as in 'q'uarter qu r as in 'r'at only further more in the front of the mouth er s as in mi'''ss es t as in t'ea te v as in li'v'e ve w as in '''w'inner ve x as in a'x'''e ix y as in '''y'oung or as in s'i'''t igrek z as in '''z'one zeta Articles In Verdunian, nouns have gender. There are two genders, masculine and feminine. Most of the nouns that ends with a vowel is a feminine noun and most of the nouns that ends with a consonant is a masculine noun. The two genders have different words for "one". And those are '''un for masculine and una for feminine. For example: Un chíen - A dog Una chatte - A cat They also have different words for definite articles, le for masculine and la for feminine. For example: Le chíen - The dog La chatte - The cat When the noun starts with a vowel, the le and the la is slurred togther with the word. For example: Le + alphabet - L'alphabet La + animale - L'animale When theres more than one noun, you don't use le or la, instead you use los. And if the noun ends with a consonant you add '-es' at the end and if it ends with a vowel you add '-s'. For example: Los chíen'es' - The dogs Los chatte's' - The cats Pronouns Jue - I Me - Me Meyênna - Myself Tu - You Tuyênna - Yourself Ile - He Ela - She On - It Noi - We Ni - You Ióro - They Possessive Pronouns Mon/Ma - My Ton/Ta - Your Iles - His Elas - Her Ons - Its Nos - Our Nis - Yours Ióros - Their Possessive pronouns for more than one object: Mes - My Tes - Your Ilese - His Elese - Her Onse - Its Nose - Our Nise - Yours Iórose - Their Adjectives In Verdunian, the adjective comes after the noun. So it's not un blanco chíen, it's un chíen blanco. But if you want to say two days, you don't say giorges due, you say like in English, due giorges. Here's a list of some common adjectives: Blondé - Blonde Brunetté - Brown-Haired Ruberesé - Red-Haired Noiresé - Black-Haired Blancesé - White-Haired Grezesé - Gray-Haired Belle - Beautiful, Pretty Ilî - Ugly Adôreble - Adorable Inteligente - Intelligent, Smart Amúsante - Funny, Fun Merveioso - Wonderful Buona - Good Terrîble - Terrible Horrîble - Horrible Gióven - Young Vieu - Old Neauvo - New (used for not living things, like cars and books) Neuvelle - New (used for living things like humans and animals) Verbs Verbs in Verdunian are conjugated after which person who does it. Most of the verbs are conjugated after a special pattern and all of those verbs ends with -re and they're called regular verbs or '-re verbs'. When you conjugate a verb, you remove the -re and the vowel that comes before it and then you add some other letters. For example I will use the verb parlare, which means to speak. Here's how you conjugate it: Jeu parl'es' Tu parl'io' Ile/Ela/On parl'é' Noi parl'esa' Ni parl'ite' Ióro parl'as' Non-Regular Verbs Not all verbs are regular verbs. Infact, some of the most common verbs aren't regular. Here I will show you how the verbs Esteres (To Be), Aveur (To Have), Fera (To Do) and Prendese (To Take). Here's how to conjugate them: Esteres (To Be) Jeu souno Tu esio Ile/Ela/On e''' Noi '''etênne Ni seite Ióro estias Aveur (To Have) Jeu ai (J'ai) Tu are (T'are) Ile/Ela/On avre Noi agione Ni eure Ióro eno Fera (To Do) Jeu faccio Tu fais Ile/Ela/On fire Noi fasa Ni farite Ióro ferez Prendese (To Take) Jeu prendo Tu prenne Ile/Ela/On prende Noi presa Ni prito Ióro prendas = Dictionary = Here's a (long) list of words in Verdunian. Everyday Expressions Greetings Bounamâtin - Good morning Bounagiore - Good day Bounasera - Good evening Bounanoche - Good night Salut - Hi Ciao - Bye Adiue - Bye Colours Blu - Blue Ruberio - Red Jeauné - Yellow Verde - Green Orangio - Orange (Colour) Rôsa - Pink Márron - Brown Gri - Gray Noir - Black Blanco - White Numbers Zeró - 0| Un - 1| Due - 2| Trei - 3| Quatre - 4| Cinque - 5| Seix - 6| Setó - 7| Huite - 8| Nové - 9| Dieci - 10| Onze - 11| Dueze - 12| Treize - 13| Quatreze - 14| Cinqueze - 15| Seixeuze -16| Setóze - 17| Huitueze - 18| Novéze - 19| Viente - 20| Viente-un - 21| Viente-due - 22| ... Treinte - 30| Quatrente - 40| Cinquente - 50| Seixente - 60| Setóente - 70| Huitente - 80| Novénte - 90| Cento - 100| Cento-un - 101| Cento-due - 102 ... Centoviente - 120| Centoviente-un - 121| ... Mille - 1000| Milión - 1 000 000| Miliárd - 1 000 000 000| Númera - Number Animals Una animale - An animal Una chatte - A cat Un chíen - A dog Una lapîn - A rabbit Una serpente - A snake Un caíva - A guinea pig Un amstere - A hamster Una pesce - A fish Un perucce - A parakeet Un lión - A lion Un tigre - A tiger Days, Months and Seasons Weekdays Un giore - A day Lunagiore - Monday Maregiore - Tuesday Mercegiore - Wednesday Jogiore - Thursday Vendegiore - Friday Samigiore - Saturday Domegiore - Sunday Months Una mese - A month Gianvier - January Febrier - February Marze - Mars Avrile - April Magio - May Jiuno - June Julio - July Agosto - August Septembre - September Octobre - October Novembre - November Decembre - December Seasons Una stágione - Season Prîmavera - Spring Estáte - Summer Autôme - Autumn, Fall Hinvéro - Winter Foods Example text ... Category:Languages